


Put Me Back Together

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Tim Drake, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Coitus Interruptus, Creampie, Degradation, Dysfunctional Relationships, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Painplay, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rooftop Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Jason Todd, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Perhaps Jay and Tim's hate sex doesn't stay completely hateful...
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 16
Kudos: 303





	Put Me Back Together

" _Ohhh_ ," Tim moaned out as Jason fucked him, his hand pinning him down to the rooftop by the throat.

Jason increased the pressure on his hand, cutting off his air supply further.

"You gonna come from me fucking you? From me _using_ you?"

Tim's breath caught — and not just because it was currently in very short supply. He didn't think Jason had ever given a shit whether he came or not, which almost always meant he didn't.

Jason angled his hips and thrusted up, and Tim's back arched as he hit his prostate.

He let out a strangled sound and quickly gasped for more breath, his hand sliding between their bodies to jerk himself off quickly.

"There we go," Jason said. "Show me how much of a little whore you are, how much you get off on being used. Come for me." 

He angled his hips again, and Tim let out another choked moan. Fuck, he was so close, _so close_.

Jason leaned forward on his forearm. "I said _come for me_ , Replacement," he snarled, and then crushed their mouths together.

Tim's vision was starting to go black and fuzzy around the edges from lack of oxygen, and he wondered if he was hallucinating, because Jason had _definitely_ never kissed him before.

Of course, the kiss was as much about pain as the rest of it — it was all teeth and tongue. Jason bit his bottom lip, sucking hard for a moment before shoving his tongue into Tim's mouth, and just at that moment Tim felt himself come.

Short, half-moans and gasps spilled out into Jason's mouth, and Jason finally eased the pressure off of his windpipe. Tim managed to take a massive gasp of air in past Jason's tongue, only to let it out again in a long, wanton moan, thrusting his hips up into his hand, riding out the last of his orgasm.

Jason kissed him harder, the hand that had been around his throat moving up to fist in his hair, and then his hips were stuttering as he came inside Tim.

Tim's body went entirely limp, and after a moment, Jason pulled back, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh fuck," Tim moaned, his eyes closed, still riding the afterglow.

"Good luck hiding what you've been up to this time. There's come all over the front of your uniform," Jason said, as he stood up, tucking himself back in and zipping himself up.

Tim opened his eyes and looked down. "Shit." He wiped a hand over it, but that just smeared it over the fabric. He dropped his hand, giving up, and sat up slowly, sliding his uniform bottoms and underwear back on from where they'd been hanging off of one leg. He could already feel Jason's come starting to trickle back out of him into his pants. That was gonna be a bitch to clean up later.

"Well you have fun with that," Jason said, shoving his helmet back onto his head. "I'm gone."

He shot out a grappling line and jumped off of the roof.

Tim slumped back down against the roof.

Well that had been an adventure. With the kissing and the making sure he came, one might even start to think Jason cared a little about him.

Tim knew better than to think that, though.

• × •

Despite actually coming for once earlier, Tim still found himself sheepishly calling Jason around four in the morning.

The thing was, he just wasn't really _used_ to coming while they were fucking, and his body still thought that after patrol was time to get off. And it wasn't like he didn't _try_ to take care of it himself, but...it wasn't enough, of course.

"Replacement. _What?_ " Jason picked up, already sounding exasperated.

"Um," Tim said nervously. "Could you…"

" _Seriously?_ I got you off earlier."

Ah, so that was why Jason had done it. To stop the calls. Of course.

"I mean—"

"Whatever," Jason cut him off. "You touching yourself already?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You just lay there and listen to me."

"Okay," Tim said quietly.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" His voice melted from annoyance into a deep, sultry rasp. "If I was there right now, I'd have to put you in your place, wouldn't I? Maybe bend you over my knee—" he paused, listening to Tim's breath hitch. "Oh yes, that's exactly what I'd do. Bend you over my knee and take my belt to you until you beg me to stop."

Tim's breath sped, and he could practically hear Jason's smirk through the phone.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Like me to hit you until you're red and raw. Bet you're thinking I couldn't get you to beg." His voice dropped to a seductive murmur. "But _babybird_ ," he said. " _Everyone_ has a breaking point."

Tim shivered and made a small noise in the back of his throat. Both at the new nickname and at the idea of Jason actually trying to find his breaking point.

"Yeah, that's right. Even _you've_ got to have a breaking point, don't you? Bet you'd like finding out with me. Bet you'd cry so fuckin' pretty for me."

" _Ah!_ "

"Mhmm," Jason hummed smugly. "You like that, huh? You wanna be pushed until you're in tears? You wanna _really_ lose control? You wanna see just how _painfully good_ I can make you feel?"

"Oh _fuck_ , fuck, _yeah_ ," Tim panted.

"You wish I was there, don't you? Wish I was there to spank you raw and then tie you up and fuck your abused little hole until you _scream_."

Tim let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a sob, his hand on his cock speeding its movement.

"Wish I was there to cover your back in bite marks so you feel me every damn time you move. To pull your hair as I fuck you, pull it until you can't arch any further, until your tears spill over. Press my fingers into the belt marks on your ass, dig my fingers in and make them sting, make them _ache_."

" _Ohh_ ," Tim sobbed, " _Please_."

"Dig in my fingers and fuck into you deep, come inside you and let it drip out of your used little body. Breed you like the whore you are."

Tim slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound that came out of him as he climaxed.

" _Mmmmmm, ohh,_ " he let out, as he came down, his head feeling fuzzy.

"That's it," Jason encouraged softly. "There you go."

"Mmph fuck. …...Thanks," Tim sighed out.

"Goodnight, Timmy." Jason's voice was still dark and low.

"Mhmm."

It took a few seconds after Jason hung up for Tim to realize. Jason had actually used his name.

It was quite the night for firsts, apparently.

• × •

The next time Tim had called Jason, he was taken-aback to just get a growled, " _Ten minutes_."

"What? Like you're only giving me ten minutes, or you're gonna call me back in—"

Jason had hung up before he'd gotten to finish his question.

His surprise then had been nothing compared to his surprise ten minutes later, when Red Hood was opening his window and climbing into his room.

Jason had taken his helmet off, tossing it to the floor, and prowled forward with a scowl on his face, stripping off his jacket and kicking off his boots as he went.

"I'm gonna fuck you _good_ ," he growled. "And _you_ are going to _shut the fuck up_."

And he had done just that.

Since then, more of their encounters had been taking place at Tim's apartment, until, a month later, Tim realized that without noticing it they had somehow gradually slipped so far into the habit that they were fucking at his place every night before patrol and sometimes after, and the back alley and rooftop sex was a distant memory.

At some point, Tim had also realized that no, it wasn't in his head, Jason was indeed softening toward him. He wouldn't say there was any _romance_ involved, but certainly, Jason did seem to care _some amount_ for him.

Right now, they were having their pre-patrol fuck. He was on his knees with his hands tied tightly together and secured to the footboard of his bed — the footboard because they'd happened to fall onto the bed in that direction and it had been closest. Jason had also gagged him with one of his ties, which, had Tim been thinking with anything other than his cock, he would've protested because it was honestly quite expensive and surely they didn't need to ruin one of his good work ties just to gag him.

Jason was fucking into him hard, one hand digging into his hip and the other holding tightly to his hair, and Tim was letting out little whimpers with every thrust, eyes clenched shut.

"Yeah, you like that you little slut?" Jason said, slapping his ass hard and pulling his head back further by the hair.

Tears sprung into Tim's eyes, and he moaned loudly through the gag, pulling at his bound wrists, testing the strength of the bindings.

" _Jesus christ!_ " came a muffled shout. 

Tim's eyes flew open and Jason's head snapped up to see Dick in his Nightwing uniform on the fire escape outside the bedroom window turning away with his hands over his eyes.

"Shit." Jason immediately scrambled to undo Tim's gag and bindings. "What the _fuck_ , Dick?"

"Sorry! I didn't know!"

Jason eased out of Tim, and grabbed his sweatpants from the floor, slipping them back on and striding over to the window, pushing it open.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Is it safe to turn around?"

Jason looked over to Tim, who was frowning and massaging his wrists, but nodding his head, the covers pulled safely over his lap.

" _Yes_ ," Jason growled. "Now tell me why you thought it was a good idea to essentially just barge into someone's bedroom."

Dick turned around hesitantly. "Uh, well, I wasn't really expecting to see _you_ , I just… I was in the area and I wanted to drop by and say hi to Tim."

"You're a fucking idiot."

Dick looked over to Tim, but he was scowling just as hard as Jason.

"Sorry," Dick repeated sheepishly. "So...you two are...together? I, uh, didn't know you were even on speaking terms. Or...not killing each other terms."

"None of your business, Dickface. And you're not gonna tell anyone what you saw if you know what's good for you."

"Right. Uh. Right, okay. So… hi Tim. I'll, uh, see you on patrol I guess."

"Sure," Tim grumbled. "If I get even the slightest hint that B knows something, though, you're dead to me."

Dick flinched and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I'm not gonna say anything, my lips are sealed."

"Good." Jason said. "Now go away."

Dick hightailed it up the fire escape to the roof, and Jason shut the window with a sigh.

"So. Guess that's… it for the night."

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Think again. If you leave me high and dry before patrol, after _the day I have had at work_ , I will personally beat you to death with my bo staff. _Come fuck me_."

"Jesus, babybird." Jason pushed his sweatpants back down and kicked them off, stroking at his erection, which had wilted somewhat. "Yes _sir_."

He climbed back onto the bed, and Tim laid back, spreading his legs and pushing the covers off to the side.

"Oh it's _sir_ now, is it?" Tim said with a smirk.

Jason grabbed him by the chin. "Don't get smart with me," he warned, pushing back inside Tim.

Tim's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before his smirk widened. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Jason slapped him hard enough to make his head snap to the side, and Tim moaned low, his hand moving down to grab his cock.

• × •

Just a couple days later, Batman called for a meeting with all of the bats in the Batcave to talk about some new threat to Gotham or something...Tim wasn't really listening.

To his chagrin, he ended up sitting across from Dick at the meeting table. Well, it was chagrin until he realized this was a golden opportunity to torture him a bit.

Jason was sitting next to Dick, and Tim caught his eye, mouthing 'Watch this', and he saw Jason repress a smirk.

Dick had been avoiding Tim's eyes as much as possible, but he'd noticed him looking over every time he shifted. So now Tim shifted in his chair to draw Dick's eyes, and then casually stretched his right wrist just above the table, eyes firmly on Batman talking, even if he was watching Dick out of the corner of his eye. 

He slowly circled his left hand around his wrist, still leisurely rolling his hand as if stretching it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dick looking and his face was flushing red.

Tim switched wrists and slowly did the same to the other, and Dick's face was now redder than a tomato. 

"You alright there, Dickie?" Jason asked with mock concern, making everyone look over. "You're looking a bit red."

"I, uh, I—" Dick stuttered, more of a squeak than anything. "G-gotta go, I gotta go." He stood up from the table. "I'll, uh, be back in, uh, just a few." He practically sprinted to the elevator.

Tim and Jason burst out laughing.

"Care to tell us what we're missing?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Tim said. "Just a little justice being served."

"And since when are you and Jason close enough to be sharing a joke?"

Tim shrugged vaguely.

She pouted. "You're not even gonna tell _me_ what this is about?" She wheedled.

"Not a chance."

Bruce cleared his throat. " _Anyway_ , if we could get back to the matter at hand…"


End file.
